Taxon:Thelotrema
}} Name Thelotrema Ach., 1803 References * (1803) Methodus qua omnes detectos lichenes secundum organa carpomorpha ad genera, species et varietates redigere atque observationibus illustrare tentavit Erik Acharius (Methodus Lichenum). Cum tab. aen. - Stockholm. pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30921 PDF * (1860) Catalogus lichenum quos in provincia Sondriensi collegit et ordinavit et in ordinem systematicum digessit presbyter M. Anzi. - Tip. C. Franchi\Novi-Comi. 126 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30927 * (2001) Thelotrema (pp. 680-681) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. * (1912) The lichens of the Swedish Antarctic Expedition. - Wiss. Ergebn. schwed. Südpolarexped. 4': 1-74. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21196 * (2000) (Fourth edition) ''Thelotrema (pp. 378-379) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. * (1953) Some lichens from tropical Africa. - Ann. Missouri Bot. Gard. '''40(4): 271-401. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=4441 PDF * (1964) Some Lichens of Tropical Africa. IV. Dermatocarpaceae to Pertusariaceae. - Beihefte zur Nova Hedwigia, Heft 12. Verlag J. Cramer, Weinheim. 282 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=4449 * (1833) Lichenes. - In: Martius, C.F.P. von: Flora Brasiliensis seu enumeratio plantarum in Brasilia etc. provenientium. 1, Pars prima. Algae, Lichenes, Hepaticae. \Tübingen, pp. 51-293. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30866 * (1824) Essai sur les cryptogames des écorces exotiques officinales. - Paris. (1), 1-4, i-vi pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=31960 * (2006) Contributions towards a new systematics of the lichen family Thelotremataceae I. The lichen family Thelotremataceae in Africa. - Bibliotheca Lichenologica 92: 3-370. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=320 * (1973) Studies on the lichen family Thelotremataceae. 1. - Phytologia 26: 413-420. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7461 * (1974) Morden-Smithsonian Expedition to Dominica: The lichens (Thelotremataceae). - Smithsonian Contrib. Bot. 16: 1-46. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7464 * (1974) Studies on the lichen family Thelotremataceae. 2. - Phytologia 27: 490-501. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7469 * (1975) Studies on the lichen family Thelotremataceae. 3. - Mycotaxon 3': 173-181. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7474 * (1978) A revision of the lichen family Thelotremataceae in Panama. - ''Smithsonian Contributions to Botany '''38: 1-60. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7483 * (1980) Generic delimitation in the lichen family Thelotremataceae. - Mycotaxon 11: 130-138. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7486 Mycotaxon * (1981) A revision of the lichen family Thelotremataceae in Sri Lanka. - Bulletin of the British Museum (Natural History), Botany Series 8': 227-332. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7358 * (1912) Lichens recueillis dans la Nouvelle-Calédonie ou en Australie par le R. P. Pionnier, missionaire. - ''Bull. Séances Soc. Sci. Nancy '''13: 21-48. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=19505 * (1990) Some Florida Lichens. - Publ. by the Author, Bronx, N.Y.. 109 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=7810 * (1992) Thelotrema Ach., 1803 (pp. 599-601) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15105 * (1896) Lichenaea Neo-Zelandica seu Lichenes Novae Zeelandiae a Sv. Berggren annis 1874-1875 collecti, additis ceteris speciebus indidem huc usque cognitis, breviter commemoratis. - Bih. K. Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl. 21: 150 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=27402 * (1853) Das Flechtensystem von Ph. Hepp und Naegeli. - In: Die Flechten Europas in getrockneten mikroskopisch untersuchten Exemplaren (12 vols. with 716 nrs., 1853-1864). Bd. I. \Zürich, pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=33183 * (1857) Die Flechten Europas in getrockneten mikroskopisch untersuchten Exemplaren mit Beschreibung und Abbildung ihrer Sporen V (No. 234-289), VI (No. 290-353), VII (354-412), VIII (413-478) - Zürich. - http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=33070 * (1867) Die Flechten Europas in getrockneten mikroskopisch untersuchten Exemplaren mit Beschreibung und Abbildung ihrer Sporen XIII (No. 717-776), XIV (No. 777-837), XV (838-898), XVI (899-962) - Zürich. - http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=33071 * (2002) New species of the lichen family Thelotremataceae in SE Asia. - Lichenologist 34(2): 113-140. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23394 * (1883) On the lichens of New Zealand. - Transactions of the New Zealand Institute 15: .http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=27923 * (1875) Lichenes quos legit O. Beccari in insulis Borneo et Singapore annis 1866 et 1867. - Nuovo Giorn. Bot. Ital. 7': 5-67. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23719 * (1869) The Lichens of Ceylon, collected by G.H.K. Thwaites. - ''Trans. Linn. Soc. London '''27: 161-185. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34491 * (2008) Species recognition and phylogeny of Thelotrema species in Australia (Ostropales, Ascomycota). - Australian Systematic Botany 21: 217-227. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30165 Abstract * (1944) Hawaiian lichens. II. The families Lecideaceae to Parmeliaceae. - Arkiv för Botanik\Ark. Bot. 31A, Nr. 6: 1-109. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28373 * (1852) Ricerche sull'autonomia dei licheni crostosi e materiali pella loro naturale ordinazione. - Tip. Frizerio\Verona. xiv, 2-207 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=33101 * (2000) Taxonomic studies of the Thelotremataceae (Graphidales, lichenized Ascomycota) in Japan (1) Genus Thelotrema. - Journal of the Hattori Botanical Laboratory 88: 1-50. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21228 [http://sciencelinks.jp/j-east/article/200021/000020002100A0795862.php Science Links Japan, Abstract] * (1851) Cryptogamia Guyanensis seu plantarum cellularium in Guyana gallica annis 1835-1849 a cl. Leprieur collectarum enumeratio universalis. suite. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 16: 47-81, pl. 16. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=16937 * (1880) Lichenes Africae occidentalis a cll. Dr. Pechuel-Loesche et Soyaux e regione fluminis Quillu et ex Angola missi, in Mus. bot. reg. berolinensi servati. - Linnaea 9': 31-48. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28725 PDF * (1881) Lichenologische Beiträge XIV. - ''Flora (Regensburg)\Flora '''64: 505-511, 513-527. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28734 * (1887) Lichenologische Beiträge 25. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 70: 56-64, 74-80. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28758 * (1887) Lichenologische Beiträge 26. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 70: 268-273, 283-288, 316-322, 336-338, 396-402, 423-429. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28759 * (1891) Lichenologische Beiträge 34. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 74: 107-113. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28791 PDF * (1891) Lichenes Miyoshiani in Japonia a cl. Miyoshi lecti et a cl. professore Yatabe communicati. - Nuovo Giorn. Bot. Ital. 23: 120-131. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28800 * (1891) Lichenes Brisbanenses a cl. F. M. Bailey, Gouvernment Botanist, prope Brisbane (Queensland) in Australia orientali lecti. - Nuovo Giorn. Bot. Ital. 23: 385-404. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28796 * (1893) Lichenes exotici II. - Hedwigia 32: 120-136. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28817 * (1893) Lichenes, in Th. Durand et H. Pittier, Primitae florae Costaricensis. Séconde énumération. - Bulletin de la Société royale de Botanique de Belgique\Bull. Soc. Roy. Bot. Belg. 32: 122-173. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28816 * (1895) Sertum Australiense s. species novae Australienses Thelotremearum, Graphidearum et Pyrenocarpearum. - \''Bull.Herb.Boissier'' 3': 313-327. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28837 * (1989) New species in the lichen family Thelotremataceae from Asia (Ascomycotina). - ''Mycotaxon '''35(2): 437-447. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=13272 Mycotaxon * (1987) Materials for a lichen flora of the Andaman Islands--V. - Mycotaxon 29: 335-343. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=13277 Mycotaxon * (1858) '1857': Énumération générale des Lichens, avec l'indication sommaire de leur distribution géographique. - Mém. Soc. Sci. Nat. Cherbourg 5': 85-146. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=28989 * (1859) Lichenes Exotici, Lichenes in regionibus exoticis quibusdam vigentes exponit synopticis enumerationibus. - ''Annales des Sciences Naturelles '''11: 205-264. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17072 * (1861) Expositio Lichenum Novae Caledoniae. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 14: 37-54. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29019 * (1863) Lichenographiae Novo-Granatensis Prodromus (reprint titled: Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis auctoribus J. Triana et J.E. Planchon. Lichenes). - Acta Soc. Sci. Fennicae 7': 415-504. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21791 * (1863) Lichenes. In: Triana, J. & Planchon, J.E. Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis ou Énumération des plantes de la Nouvelle-Grénade avec description des espèces nouvelles. - ''Annales des Sciences Naturelles '''19, 20: 286-382, 228-279. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29051 * (1866) Collectio lichenum ex insula Cuba. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 49: 289-295. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29130 * (1867) Lichenes, additamentum. In: Triana, J. & Planchon, J.E., Prodromus Florae Novo-Granatensis. - Annales des Sciences Naturelles 7': 301-354 (in repr. 533-586). http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21833 * (1868) Synopsis Lichenum Novae Caledoniae. - ''Bulletin de la Societe Linneenne de Normandie\ '''2: 39-140. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29140 Record * (1869) Lichenes in Brasilia a Glaziou collecti. - Flora (Regensburg)\Flora 52: 117-126. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29152 * (1874) '1873': Lichenes insularum Andaman. - Bulletin de la Societe Linneenne de Normandie 7': 162-182. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29169 * (1876) Collemacei, Caliciei, Cladoniei et Thelotremei Cubani novi. - ''Flora (Regensburg)\Flora '''59: 558-562. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29185 * (1890) Lichenes Japoniae. Accedunt observationibus lichenes insulae Labuan. - P. Schmidt\Paris. 122 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29229 * (1891) Sertum lichenaeae tropicae e Labuan et Singapore. - Schmidt\Paris. 48 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21843 Record * (1900) Lichenes Ceylonenses et Additamentum ad Lichenes Japoniae. - Acta Soc. Sci. Fennicae 26: 1-33. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=25092 PDF * (1977) Some new taxa of the family Thelotremataceae from Western Ghats, SW India. - Norw. Jour. Bot. 24: 127-131. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=14227 * (1980) Notes on some lichens from north east India--II: family Thelotremataceae. - Biovigyanam 6': 1-10. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=14247 * (1985) A contribution to our knowledge of the lichen family Thelotremataceae from South India. - ''Biovigyanam '''11: 133-140. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=14251 * (1810) Novae Lichenum species. - Annalen der Wetterauer'schen Gesellschaft für die gesammte Naturkunde II: 9-20. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=33923 * (1911) Contribution à l'étude des lichens des îles Canaries. - Bulletin de la Societé Botanique de France\Bull. Soc. Bot. France 58, mém. 22: 72. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29418 * (1995) The lichen genus Thelotrema Ach. in Europe. - In: Farkas, E.E.; Lücking, R. and Wirth, V. (eds.): Scripta Lichenologica - Lichenological Papers Dedicated to Antonín Vezda. Bibliotheca Lichenologica, J. Cramer, Berlin, Stuttgart, pp. 335-360. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15115 * (1936) Thelotremataceae brasilienses imprimis ex herbario Regnelliano cognitae praetereaque in herbariis Krempelhuberi, Mülleri Arg., Nylanderi, Wainionis et Zahlbruckneri asservatae. - Arkiv för Botanik\Ark. Bot. 28A, Nr. 8: 1-122. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29572 * (1920) Lichens - Britton N.L. & C.F. Millspaugh. - The Bahamaflora : 522-553. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22030 * (1972) Thelotrema Ach. sect. Thelotrema. 1. The T. lepadinum group. - Lichenologist 5': 262-274. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=16164 * (1978) ''Thelotrema Achariana et Feeana. - Nova Hedwigia '''29: 405-427. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=16170 * (1939) Aliquot lichenes oceanici in Cook insulis (Tonga, Rarotonga, Tongatabu, Eua) collecti. - Arch. bot. Sist. Fito-geogr. Genet. 15: 100-104. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22109 * (1897) Ueber die für Cortex Rhamni Purshianae characteristischen Flechten. - Pharmaceut. Post 30, No. 36: 431-432. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29913 * (1987) Materials for a lichen flora of the Andaman Islands--III. - Mycotaxon 28: 191-198. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17122 Publication * (1992) Results of a lichenological and bryological exploration of Cerro Guaiquinima (Guayana Highland, Venezuela). - Tropical Bryology 6': 1-31. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17442 * (1994) New Graphidales (lichenized Ascomycotina) from the Guianas and nearby areas. Studies on the flora of the Guianas no. 79. - ''Acta Botanica Fennica '''150: 165-172. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17448 * (1875) Additions to the lichen-flora of New Zealand. - Jour. Linn. Soc., Bot. 14: 458-474. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30090 * (1877) Description of Recently Discovered Foreign Lichens. - Proc. Philos. Soc. Glasgow 10: http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34670 * (1939) Lichenes a cl. Dr. J. Jablonsky in Nova Zelandia lecti. - Borbasia 1, 3/7: 55-62. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30205 * (1858) Supplement to an enumeration of North American lichens; Part first, containing brief diagnoses of new species. - Amer. Jour. Sci. and Arts 25: 422-430. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30335 * (1862) Observations on North American and other lichens (Continued from Vol. IV. p. 407). - Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences 5': 383-422. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30338 * (1864) Observationes lichenologicae, Observations on North American and other lichenes (continued from Vol. V, p. 422). - ''Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences '''6: 263-287. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30339 * (1867) Lichenes of the Hawaiian Islands. - Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences VII: http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=34520 * (1877) Observationes lichenologicae No. 4. Observations on North American and other lichens. - Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences 12: 166-185. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30352 * (1890) Etude sur la classification et la morphologie des lichens du Brésil, I. - Acta Soc. pro Fauna et Flora Fennica\Acta Soc. Fauna Fl. Fenn. 7': V-XXIX, 1-247. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30447 PDF * (1896: Lichenes Antillarum a W.R. Elliot collecti. - ''The Journal of Botany\J. Bot. '''34: 31-36, 66-72, 100-107. 204-210, 258-266, 292-297. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30452 * (1901) Lichenes, pp. 396-463 in: Catalogue African plants coll. F. Welwitsch in 1853-61, Vol. 2, pt. 2. - http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30382 * (1907) Lichenes novi rarioresque. Ser. IV. - Hedwigia 46: 168-181. - http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30472 * (1915) Additamentum ad lichenographiam Antillarum illustrandam. - Annales Academiae Scientiarum Fennicae A 6, 7: 1-226. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30477 * (1918) Lichenes ab A. Yasuda in Japonia collecti. - Botanical Magazine Tokyo\Bot. Mag. Tokyo 32: 154-163. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30479 PDF * , Ann. Acad. Sci. fenn., Ser. A 15(6): 181 (1921) * (1921) Mycosymbiose, symbiose de deux champignons. - Annales societatis zoologicae-botanicae fennicae "Vanamo"\Ann. Soc. zool.-bot. Fenn. Vanamo 1': 33-55, 55-60. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17169 * (1929) Lichenes Mozambici. - ''Boletim da Sociedade Broteriana\Bol. Soc. Broter. '''ser. 2, 6: 144-179. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30400 * (1929) New species of lichens from Porto Rico. II. - Mycologia 21: 33-40. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=17498 * (1902) Studien über brasilianische Flechten. - Sitzungsber. kaiserl. Akad. Wiss. Wien, Math.-Naturw. Cl. 111, Abt. 1: 357-432. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23072 * (1912) Neue Flechten. VI. - Annales Mycologici\Ann. Mycol. 10: 359-384. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30737 * (1933) Flechten der Insel Formosa (Fortsetzung und Schluß). - Feddes Repertorium specierum novarum regni vegetabilis\Feddes Repert. spec. nov. regn. veg. 33: 22-68. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=23126 * (1941) Lichenes Novae Zelandiae a cl. H.H. Allan eiusque collaboratoribus lecti. - Denkschr. Kaiserl. Akad. der Wissensch. Wien, Math.-Naturw. Klasse 104: 249-380. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=31767 * [http://plants.usda.gov/java/profile?symbol=THELO5 Thelotrema] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi